The present invention relates to folding toy baby carts, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a folding toy baby cart of which the component parts are made from a plastic material for quick assembly.
Various folding toy baby carts are known. FIG. 1 illustrates the folding frame assembly of a toy baby cart according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of two handle tubes, two front wheel tubes, two rear wheel tubes, two side tubes, two center-pivoted bottom tubes, two center-pivoted back tubes, two end-pivoted connecting plates, two front wheel assemblies, two rear wheel assemblies, and a plurality of U-shaped connections and L-shaped connections to connect corresponding parts together by rivets. Because most parts of the folding frame assembly are made from metal tubes, they must be treated through bending, punching and electroplating processes. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the folding toy baby cart is complicated, causing its cost to be expensive. Because the U-shaped connections and the L-shaped connections are separately provided and connected in place by rivets, this structure of folding frame does not meet the requirements for Do-It-Yourself. Tubes, U-shaped and L-shaped connections made from metal can easily hurt children's hands. Further, attaching the wheels to the front and rear wheel tubes is also not easy.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding toy baby cart which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding toy baby cart which is made from impact resistant plastic material. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding toy baby cart which can be conveniently assembled by the consumers .